


Bath Time For Bondage

by ProstheticLoVe



Series: The Passing Of Time [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Ian and Mickey have bath dates, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Romantic Fluff, Season 11 and beyond, Season/Series 11, The rating is somewhere between T and M, There is a sexy scene, bondage is not featured, but it's heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe
Summary: “How about...I get to tie you up once a month. Bath time for bondage.” Ian grinned and nodded. Offering Mickey a wet soapy hand, they shook on it.Or Mickey and Ian schedule bath dates.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Passing Of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208123
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	Bath Time For Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaNSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No one belongs to me! I’m just here to play. Including the quote doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello! I haven't disappeared. Just real life things. I'm really excited for this fic series I am working on. It's super soft and domestic and cute. This will be part of a series of five fics that showcase different attributes of their relationship that have changed and evolved. This fic is about their bath time and how it's changed from being uncomfortable and 'gay' to an enjoyable pastime. (It probably also touches on their love of doing domestic things together and Mickey coming around to enjoying things his husband does.) 
> 
> The next part will be up sometime next week (maybe? depending on my desire to write a fix it, which like always is increasing.) 
> 
> The quote I used is unknown, I tried to find out the source, but couldn't. If you do know, let me know and I'll add it in.
> 
> Lastly, I gift this fic to AnnaNSmith because she's the one who gave me the idea. During a conversation, we were talking about gallavich and bathtime and the evolution of their domestic cuteness between them when it comes to bath time. It was born out of the idea that Mickey starts out disliking bath time, but wants to spend time with Ian, so he gives in and says he'll join him because they dislike being apart. And of course Mickey enjoys it and Ian starts penciling it in to their calendar and well, they're just idiots in love. So I hope you enjoy it!

_ “The world is a big place, find someone who's got your back.” _

_ ~Unknown _

* * *

“Eh! Not this shit again. Jesus Christ, Ian.”

Ian glared up at his husband from his position lounging in the bathtub. He had just settled into the hot bubbly bath with his one beer for the night. He hadn’t expected Mickey to come looking for him for at least another 20 minutes. When he’d left him, he was spread out on their bed playing some game on his phone that elicited many ‘fucks’ and ‘die, bitch.’ 

“What?” Ian snapped. He tightened his hold on his beer and brought it to his lips. Mickey’s eyes traveled down to his throat and when he pulled the bottle away, Ian smirked at him knowingly.

“You look gay as fuck,” Mickey said. He rubbed his thumb over his upper lip. Ian thought he was trying to glare at him, but his hand covered his lips, so he couldn’t be sure; although, he was pretty positive that he was smirking.

“I am gay, husband of mine,” Ian snarked.

Mickey huffed and made a big show of rolling his eyes. “When are you going to be done?” 

Ian paused before he answered, not sure if he should smile or not at hearing the slight whine in Mickey’s voice.

“Why? I just got in here.”

Scowling, Mickey looked on the verge of stomping his foot. If Ian stared at his bottom lip, he swore it was poking out a little bit. 

Waiting for him to say something, instead, Mickey reached down and grabbed Ian’s beer. He gulped it down and Ian had the feeling that it was finished when Mickey handed it back and let out a loud belch.

With a huff and an eye roll, he sank a little deeper into the water. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes to try to grasp the remnants of relaxation that had slipped through his fingers thanks to his husband’s interruption.

“Come on, man, get out of there.”

Ian cracked open one eyelid and gave him a ‘get real’ look.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Mickey tried to cajole him. 

Laughing, Ian said, “how about you come in here? And  _ I’ll _ make it worth  _ your _ while.”

“No way, man. We already tried that, remember? It was just as gay then as it is now.”

“Mick,  _ we are gay _ .”

“ _ Ian _ , just get out of there. I’ll--”

“Why don’t you get in here? Give it another try. You might find you like it,” Ian teased.

“Oh yeah, being smashed into a bathtub with your seven foot ass is just the way I want to relax tonight.” Mickey scowled at him and glared at the bathtub like it had down some grievance to offend him. 

“You might like it. Sort’ve like when you discovered you liked cu--”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll fucking drag you out of there.”

Ian smirked and gave a little shrug, “fine, whatever. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll get out.”

Mickey considered his words. Opening his mouth and then closing it, he shrugged. “Fine, but if you’re not in our bed in 10 minutes, I’m coming back here and pissing in your bath.”

Fondly, smiling at him, Ian watched Mickey leave the bathroom. Once he was gone, he leaned back again and closed his eyes to settle in for at least eight more minutes before he had to go deal with his cranky husband.

* * *

Ian had always loved taking baths. It started when he was little and it was the only time where he got to just be alone for even just five minutes. Fiona would tell him to go take a shower and he would end up in a bath. For a few minutes, he could sit in the hot - sometimes lukewarm - water and pretend he was somewhere else. 

As he got older, he didn’t have the time for baths. He was usually always in a hurry. It wasn’t until he and Mickey got married that he re-discovered his love of them. 

After their failed attempt at being romantic with one, Ian wanted to implement a bath day into his week. If Mickey didn’t want to join him, then that was okay. He could do one thing without Mickey. Although, he couldn’t understand what he had against baths. Sure, their tub wasn’t the largest. It wasn’t accommodating for Ian’s long legs and Mickey had looked uncomfortable squished into the end of the bathtub. But couldn’t he understand how nice it was to just lay back and enjoy not having to rush off and do anything?

He wanted to get Mickey to try it again, but he seemed as adamantly against it as he had with cuddling when they started to sleep in the same bed. Although, that one was easy to get Mickey to overcome because he secretly loved being wrapped in Ian’s arms. He figured that one out pretty quick when he snuggled into him the moment Ian laid down. Even if his mouth was telling him one thing, Ian was reading his body and he could tell that he liked those soft moments just as much as he did.

So like he’d done with much of their relationship, he’d wait for Mickey to come to him. Especially because he had yet to realize that romantic baths often led to sexy times and if there was one thing that Ian loved doing to Mickey, it was showing him love.

* * *

“Ian! Where the fuck are you?” Mickey called out the moment he stepped into the house. Since Ian was too tired and wanted to go home after they finished working, Mickey had stopped by the Albi alone. He’d planned to have a few beers and watch the shitheads come and go in the bar, but after one beer and a half-assed argument with Kev about Doritos vs. Cheetos, Mickey decided to come home. He’d never admit it, but he wanted his husband.

It never ceased to amaze him how even after spending all day and night together he still wanted to be near Ian. They might bicker nonstop and Ian could nag like no other, but Mickey would rather be doing that with his husband than spend any time with anyone else. 

The house was empty for once, which was strange. The Gallagher house was always loud and chaotic, so coming home to find it completely empty was like walking into the Twilight Zone. 

He knew Ian was home though - that fucker loved going to bed early now that they were married. (And despite his complaints, Mickey secretly loved going to bed early too. Probably had something to do with after sex cuddling or watching Ian sleep. Something like that.)

As he entered the second floor, he heard a muffled ‘in here.’ Without knocking, he barged into the bathroom and found Ian lounging in the bathtub.

Again.

“Jesus. How many baths do you take?”

Ian cracked an eye, “well, I do get dirty every day.”

“Ha-ha, Gallagher,” Mickey snipped.

Ian grinned, “I take one once a week. It’s my me-time.”

“Me-time?”

“Yeah, you know, relaxing after a long day.”

“And you do that in the bath?”

Ian sighed and shifted so he was sitting up a little higher. “It’s nice. It’s relaxing. It calms me down.”

Mickey stared at him. “How long is me-time supposed to be? You’re always in here for hours, man.”

“I don’t sit in here for hours.”

“It seems like fucking hours.”

“It’s not - Jesus, just get in here and try it.”

“No. Hurry up. I want  _ my _ me-time. And my me-time consists of you and your dick in my ass.” He leered suggestively at Ian before exiting the bathroom.

Once he got into their room, he began to undress. He got as far as flinging his shirt off, before he realized that he smelled from the long work day. Scowling, he looked back at their accordion door. Begrudgingly, he made his way back toward the bathroom to find Ian just like he had been when he got there, with his head tilted back and his long legs taking up the whole tub.

“Scoot the fuck over with your long legs,” Mickey demanded.

With his eyes still closed, Ian smiled and moved his legs to make room for Mickey. Mickey got undressed and climbed into the bath. The hot water made goosebumps appear across his skin. Ignoring it, he settled in at the end of the tub. Like the last time they tried this, Mickey was crunched into the corner while Ian relaxed at the other end. The faucet was jammed into his back and his legs were already cramping from the shitty position. 

“What do you like about this?” Mickey snapped.

Ian sighed and moved his legs a little to make more room for him.

“It’s relaxing.”

“Not really.”

“It could be romantic.”

Mickey snorted.

“Maybe if you weren’t sitting over there--”

“Where the fuck else am I supposed to sit?”

“What made you change your mind?” Ian asked, changing the subject.

Mickey scowled and picked up the bar of soap resting on the holder. He lathered it up and began to wash the top part of his body. He must’ve taken too long to answer because Ian finally opened his eyes and looked at him soaping up his upper half. 

Smiling at Mickey, he said, “figures.”

“Like you smell any better after a long day.”

Ian’s grin widened and he reached toward Mickey. “Come here.” 

Mickey hesitated for a minute before he reluctantly maneuvered over toward Ian. It was an awkward move since the bath was tiny and Ian was large. Not to mention, the bath water slooshed over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor. Finally, after carefully trying not to slip, he fell ungracefully into Ian’s lap with a soft ‘oof.’ His top half was pressed against Ian’s and their legs were tangled together. The position was far from comfortable, so he tried to shift so his back was against Ian’s front. 

With a few elbows and knees knocking the edge of the bath and an apology after accidentally hitting Ian in the stomach, he was cradled in his husband’s arms as he laid back against his chest. His head was barely above the water, but the combination of warmth from Ian and the bath water made the tenseness that had resided in his shoulders all day begin to dissipate.

“Better?” Ian asked. Taking the bar of soap from Mickey, Ian began to work it across his torso and arms, even though he’d already gotten that part. 

Mickey didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to give Ian the satisfaction of knowing that maybe the bath wasn’t so bad.

When they were quarantined in the beginning, Mickey had started to take baths and drink a beer. He didn’t mind it, but taking one with Ian was a much different experience. When they initially tried it after Ian wanted to do something romantic, Mickey found it to be uncomfortable. There was nothing comforting or romantic about sitting in a tiny tub with his tall as fuck husband. Especially when the bath was rarely ever cleaned and the nozzle was jammed into his back. 

They had gotten good at taking showers together over the years. It was a lot easier to move around and even having sex had become second nature. Either Ian would get on his knees and suck Mickey off, vice versa, or Mickey would bend over while Ian took him from behind. (A position they rarely did anymore since they both liked fucking face-to-face.) 

However, taking a bath together was weirdly more intimate than Mickey would’ve thought it would be. There was just something a little overwhelming about sitting in a candlelit room while his husband sat across the tub from him, staring as if waiting for him to spill his deepest darkest secrets. (As if Gallagher didn’t already know all of them.) Plus there was no way it would be easy to fuck in a bathtub when they both could barely fit.

“Only doing this cause I wanted to take a shower,” Mickey grumbled.

Ian’s soft laugh made his chest rumble and Mickey sighed in contentment. They were quiet as Ian worked the bar of soap over Mickey and he lay there on the verge of closing his eyes. 

“We should do this more,” Ian mused.

“What?” Mickey asked, trying to bite back a yawn.

“Let’s do this more.”

“What do I get if I say yes?” Mickey asked after a lengthy beat.

Ian kissed him on the side of his head and told him to sit up so he could wash his back.

“You get to spend time with me,” Ian said lightly.

“I already see you every minute of every fucking day,” Mickey said trying to keep the bite in his tone. But even he could hear the evident softness when he said that. Ian pressed another kiss to his neck and Mickey turned around to capture his mouth in his. When they broke apart, Ian’s eyes were resting on his face, the way they always did when he was trying to memorize the moment. 

Mickey used to see it all the time when they were younger, but now that they had  _ forever  _ with each other, the look was different. It wasn’t trying to capture those moments he knew might not last, now it was about reminding himself that they had all the time in the world. That this was permanent. That this was their life. He was constantly in awe. Pocketing these moments as building blocks toward a future together, not fleeting memories to look back on in the cold, dark parts of the night. 

“Come on, it won’t be so bad. Once a month, please? It can be a standing date. You can even pick the day.”

Mickey frowned and turned away so he could consider the offer.

“You can pick a thing we do together once a month too.”

Mickey shrugged slightly as he digested it. There wasn’t much that he wanted to do that Ian wouldn’t willingly do with him. Usually, it was Ian talking Mickey into - or trying to talk him into - doing things he didn’t want to do.

And Mickey went along with it because, well, because he  _ loved  _ Ian. Or at least he went along with it until Ian realized the idea was dumb as fuck.

Like making friends with gay guys or staying on the right side of the law. Hell, even that week of cleanse dieting that Ian made him go on because he read some dumb ass article about living longer if he did a cleanse once a month.

“How about...I get to tie you up once a month. Bath time for bondage.”

Ian grinned and nodded. Offering Mickey a wet soapy hand, they shook on it. 

* * *

Ian decided to start a calendar in their room for just their eyes only right after they got married. He marked it up with little goals for them to accomplish, work shit, standing dates, and reminders. Mickey made fun of him the moment he saw him writing in it, but Ian ignored him and continued to update it. 

He would put it up on the fridge, but Debbie was on some rampage per usual so Ian didn’t trust the little calendar to survive. 

More importantly, he knew Mickey would rather eat glass than have anyone see the little notes he wrote to Ian about picking up his meds, visiting the clinic for his monthly checkins with his psychiatrist, and the sex dates they planned.

(Ian had read some article about the importance of planning sex dates and having something to look forward to after a long week, so even though they had sex every day - sometimes multiple times a day - Ian wrote it down anyway with a winky face or a little picture of what he was planning on doing to his husband. Mickey just rolled his eyes at him, but Ian also saw the little smirk on his face when he saw the badly drawn handcuffs or the ball gag right next to a winky face.)

After their conversation about taking baths together, Ian marked down March 13th as their next date. A month from their first bath together - well, technically second one, but the first actually successful one.

Ian had been counting down the days. Every day he marked a day down in the calendar, he smiled since it was one day closer to their bath date.

They did a lot of fun things together, but he was really looking forward to something a little more  _ romantic _ . The first time they had tried it, Ian didn’t think Mickey would love it, but he didn’t think he’d hate it the way he had. But like everything with Mickey, he had to ease him into it. Like the cuddling, the rimming, even going out on dates (which they still rarely did, much to Ian’s chagrin, but that had more to do with the pandemic and being poor than anything). It was all about making Mickey comfortable and giving him that patience to realize what he liked. And if there was one thing Ian knew how to do for his husband, it was to be patient.

He doubted Mickey even realized he put it on the calendar, but not for the first time his husband surprised him when he asked, “what time are we doing this gay shit?”

“After dinner. Carl has a date and Debbie is going out with Sandy. Liam has a sleepover and Lip and Tami are taking Franny,” Ian answered automatically.

Then he grinned over his breakfast at his husband. “Didn’t think you remembered.”

Mickey made a big show of rolling his eyes. “But I get to tie you up afterward, right? Deal’s a deal.”

Ian smirked, “yeah. When we move out, we should get a bed with a headboard. That way you can tie me up for real.”

“I  _ do _ tie you up for real.”

“Mickey, you tie me to a chair. That’s not--”

“Ech! Do you have to talk about sex at the table? I just woke up.” Liam complained coming down the stairs.

Ian looked over at his little brother a little sheepishly and gestured toward the stove. “I made pancakes.”

“Banana ones?” Liam asked, smiling excitedly.

Ian nodded, “yeah.”

Mickey watched Liam for a minute before turning back to Ian. “Fine, we’ll add a fancy bed with a headboard to the list of shit you want for our new place.”

Ian grinned widely at him and reached across the table to grasp his hand. Mickey ducked his head on the pretense of taking another bite of pancakes, but Ian could see the light blush on his cheeks.

“Have you found a place yet?” Liam asked, shoveling a bite into his mouth.

Ian let go of Mickey’s hand and shook his head. “No, not yet.”

Liam made a ‘hmph’ sound and continued eating.

“What are you doing today?” Ian asked. 

Looking at his little brother, he felt a stab of guilt. They hadn’t really been considering Liam in this whole mess as they figured out what came next for everyone. It was easy to forget that his youngest brother was only 10 when he acted so much older. But even more evidently, he hadn’t really spent much time with his siblings, even Lip, since he and Mickey got married.

Liam shrugged, “homework, I guess.”

“Jesus, kid. Don’t you want to do some fun shit?” Mickey said before Ian could answer.

“I am doing something fun. I’m going to a sleepover.” Liam pointed out.

Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian and they both shared a look. 

“When I was your age, I always spent my Saturdays doing target practice with my brothers.”

Liam frowned, “target practice? Like at a range?”

Mickey laughed, “no in some abandos. I think they’re still there.”

“Mickey, Liam’s not going to go shoot real guns in some abandon buildings.”

“Where would I even get a gun?” Liam asked.

“Well--” Mickey began. 

Ian shook his head and loudly said, “nowhere. Don’t listen to him, Liam. Do your homework and enjoy your sleepover.” Ian glared at Mickey who gave a little shrug.

Liam sighed heavily as if to say ‘adults’ and went back to eating. 

* * *

Later that night, Ian went into the bathroom to start the bath. Mickey was still in their room, probably avoiding the inevitable. 

Ian took the opportunity to light one large candle he stole from Debbie and turned off the lights in the bathroom. Once the bathtub was filled, he dumped some bubbles, stripped down, and hoped in. Settling in, he leaned his head back on the edge of the tub and let out a deep breath. He was just about to close his eyes, when the door creaked open and Mickey poked his head in.

“Starting without me, sugarlips?”

Ian grinned and sat up so he could make room for Mickey. 

“Only cause you were taking forever.”

“What’s up with the gay ass candle?”

Ian’s grin widened. “Figured it would set a mood.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and didn’t respond as he got undressed. Resting his hand on the side of the tub as he stepped in, Ian figured he’d settle on the other end. Surprising him, he sat in front of Ian and leaned back against his chest. Automatically, Ian wrapped his arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. Mickey’s legs stretched out and rested inside of Ian’s. Pulling him a little closer, Ian relaxed as their entire bodies were pressed together. He nuzzled his nose against Mickey’s neck and breathed him in before pressing a sloppy kiss to the skin. Mickey made a little whining noise and rested one hand on Ian’s wrist, squeezing gently.

“Comfortable?” Ian asked once they were all situated.

Mickey ‘hmmed’ in response and sunk down a little more into Ian. Ian watched him for a moment before he got into his original position of tilting his head back against the bath and closed his eyes. He felt Mickey shift a little in his arms and then the press of his lips to his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Mickey looking up at him with a fond expression.

“What?” Ian asked when Mickey didn’t say anything.

He shrugged a little, “just thinking of all the ways I’ll be able to tie you up once we get a fancy ass headboard.”

Ian grinned, but didn’t push the issue. He could see in Mickey’s eyes that wasn’t exactly what he was thinking about, but by the soft look on his face, he’d guess it was something he wasn’t quite yet ready to share.

“Come here,” Ian murmured, leaning in to place a kiss on Mickey’s lips. If Mickey wouldn’t admit to whatever he was thinking that was fine, he’d give him a way to show him what was on his mind.

Mickey’s lips were soft and pliant as they met. He heard a splash and then his wet hand rested against Ian’s face. It wasn’t the most comfortable position since Ian’s head was a little more bent and Mickey was twisted around and leaning too heavily into him, but once Ian cradled his head in his hands and angled him just so, it was perfect.

Like every time they kissed. 

Ian would never get tired of kissing his husband. Even with all of the sex they had, all of their little kinks they were able to explore more and more since they finally had time for it, Ian’s favorite thing was still kissing his husband. Well, maybe soft sex was up there too, but mostly it was kissing him.

He figured it had something to do with the three years it took Mickey to finally let him close enough to kiss him. He’d never forget what it was like kissing Mickey for the first time. Even though it was far too quick, it was one of those moments that just stuck with him. 

What he really relished was the second time they kissed right before that terrible morning Terry found them. 

They had been sitting on the couch watching  _ Double Impact  _ and Mickey got up to go get them another beer. When he came back, Ian tentatively moved a little closer and Mickey reciprocated by closing the distance between them. He set down the beers on the coffee table and turned to Ian with a knowing, daring look in his eyes. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Even to this day he wasn’t sure who had kissed whom, it was a joint effort of them slowly moving in like magnets drawn to each other. 

__ It never ceased to amaze him how Mickey finally opened himself up to Ian and gave in to what he wanted, only for it all to come crashing down around them the next day. But in that moment - Ian savored it, held on to it in the months that progressed and Mickey married Svetlana - they were able to relax onto the couch and make out just like the teens they were. 

In the years they were apart, Ian would often imagine kissing Mickey. Sure, there were frequent day dreams of having sex with him too, but it was the kissing Mickey that really made him feel like his heart was broken, a constant reminder that he’d never feel Mickey’s tentative kisses turn hungry as he let himself be free.

Not for the first time, he was glad he was wrong.

Deepening the kiss, he licked his way into Mickey’s mouth and smiled when he heard the little whimper of need escape his husband. He cradled Mickey’s head with one hand and the other one wrapped around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath his fingers.

Mickey pulled away and rested his forehead against Ian’s. Their breath mingled as they tried to regain their composure.

“See, baths aren’t so bad,” Ian said teasingly.

With his eyes closed and Mickey’s blinding smile, Ian’s heart swelled. He leaned in for another kiss and Mickey twisted in his arms to gain better access to him. Their slick skin pressed against each other and the stirrings of desire in his belly began to swell.

Mickey pulled away abruptly. He twisted around so he was sitting facing Ian and pulled him toward the middle of the bath. Mickey wiggled his legs on either side of Ian so they were pressed front-to-front and brought him in for another kiss. The new position wasn’t much more comfortable than the last one, but he wasn’t complaining with Mickey’s dick rubbing against his own. 

Mickey’s hands moved from his shoulders downward to rest one hand against his heart and the other on his waist. Sucking in Mickey’s bottom lip, he gently bit it, eliciting a moan from his husband. He cupped the back of his head with one hand, his fingers playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. He loved grasping the back of his head, it was a constant reminder that his husband was here with him, that he wasn’t going anywhere. He had a feeling that Mickey really liked Ian cradling his head as well because he always melted whenever Ian did it.

With his other hand, he caressed the side of his face, loving the feel of Mickey being so close to him.

He pulled back, half because he needed to regain his control and also because he wanted to look at Mickey’s face. Whenever they were alone like this, right on the cusp of getting really into it, Mickey always had a dreamy expression. Like he couldn’t believe that what they were doing was real. When he pulled away, he saw that look there, that fondness that had taken years for Mickey to finally reveal without worrying about the repercussions, what came next, or his image.

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Ian heard himself say throatily.

Mickey nodded and placed one more kiss on his lips before untangling himself from Ian and grabbing towels. Ian followed after him, unable to keep his hands to himself for even a few minutes as they walked to their bedroom.

_ How did I get so lucky? _

* * *

Mickey glanced at the calendar Ian had placed on their dresser. He wasn’t sure how he felt having every moment of his life dictated by the calendar - okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. Sometimes he wanted to toss it away because he didn’t fucking live like this - scheduling his days out and having goals. But he also knew that Ian liked doing shit like this. It helped him keep his disease under control too. 

Eyeing the calendar he saw that Ian had a doctor’s appointment on Thursday. 

Had Ian mentioned that? 

Mickey couldn’t remember, it had been a crazy week. Carl had gotten fired for outing a fellow cop at work and had gone on a drinking binge a la Frank and Lip, which worried Ian. Not to mention Liam had gone missing for a few days and they had to go on a search for him. 

When he continued looking through the week, he frowned when he got to the 13th and saw no badly drawn bubbles or a winky face. In fact, he saw nothing on that day. He continued looking down the calendar and saw that it wasn’t written at all. 

He figured Ian would drop it after the first few months. But as each date passed, Mickey found himself looking forward to it as much as Ian. He wouldn’t ever admit that, of course.

He hadn’t really gotten it before. What was so romantic about sitting in a giant puddle with his husband?

In fact, he’d learned a lot. 

It was  _ very _ romantic.

He’d come to realize it was pretty fucking nice. 

Obviously, the best part was that it always ended in them fucking long and sweet and soft. If he was the kind of guy to use words like ‘sensual’ and ‘passionate’, then that’s what fucking Ian after a hot bath date was like. 

It was also nice in other ways too. Like he enjoyed being wrapped in Ian’s strong arms and just relaxing in a hot bath. He got to feel Ian’s hard body pressed against his, sliding slick and slippery in the water. 

He relished Ian washing him soothingly and Mickey found it just as tranquil to lather up his husband. He loved taking his time with Ian, being gentle with him as they both got themselves clean. 

For a long time, he didn’t really think he was the gentle kind of person. He didn’t really like to be touched in general and even when they first started this thing 10 year ago, Mickey couldn’t even fathom what being gentle meant.

But over the years, he found that fucking hot and heavy could be just as good as fucking slow and soft. He liked to give that to his husband too, treat him the way he’d never been before, by anyone. Show him how much he appreciated and fucking worshipped his body because no one had ever cared enough to do that to Ian before. They just saw him as a tool to use, but Mickey saw him as so much more. He was his world. 

After the first few times, he didn’t even mind the bubbles and the candles so much. Ian was right, it was a nice way to wind down after a long month. 

Maybe Ian had forgotten?

No, Ian was pretty good at remembering stuff like that. He would’ve marked their bath date down…

Mickey scowled at himself when he felt that little pinch of annoyance at Ian forgetting to write down their date together. Maybe he was off the hook? Maybe Ian just wanted to do it for a few months and that was it?

Tossing the calendar down, Mickey went in search of Ian. He was downstairs cleaning the kitchen the last time he’d seen him. Something about spring cleaning or some shit.

“Hey,” Mickey called out when he got into the kitchen.

Ian looked up from reorganizing the spice cabinet.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?” Mickey asked, watching him tentatively.

Ian turned back to organizing, a confused crease between his eyebrows. “Cleaning.” 

Mickey rubbed at his top lip and watched him. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking since his back was turned toward him. 

When he didn’t immediately leave the kitchen, Ian turned back to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Is there something else?”

Mickey stopped chewing. “Yeah…”

Ian waited patiently for him to continue, but Mickey stayed quiet. He made a ‘go on’ motion and Mickey shrugged one shoulder.

“When’s your doctor appointment?”

“What? Oh, uh, Thursday at 4.”

Mickey nodded as if that was the question he wanted to ask. Ian cast him another bewildered look, but eventually went back to organizing. Mickey watched him for a minute and went back upstairs. 

Did Ian really forget? Or was he fucking with him?

* * *

The next day came and went without Ian mentioning anything about baths. The same went for the next few days until Thursday - the 13th. Ian went off to his appointment, leaving Mickey to watch TV. He wanted to go - had dropped a few hints about wanting to tag along, but he also understood this was something Ian needed to do alone. 

About an hour after Ian left, he went up stairs and looked around the bathroom. He spotted the bottle of bubbles and set it down next to the bathtub.

Heading back downstairs, he grabbed two cold beers and took them upstairs. Stopping by Debbie’s room to raid her candle stash, he took everything into the bathroom and began setting up like he watched Ian do several times now.

Ian probably forgot - or he was fucking with him, he really couldn’t decided. Regardless, Mickey was intent on keeping their date. 

He liked it. 

Fucking sue him.

Hopefully, Ian would get the hint that he wanted to continue with this shit. He wouldn’t admit his husband was right, but he’d continue to go along with it. For the sake of their marriage, of course.

Last month, he’d been pissed off about some shit with Terry and the crap they had to deal with living next to his family, but Ian had brought him into the bath and it was magically cured. 

Then there was the time a few months ago when Ian fingered him and gave him a hand job. That was fucking memorable. Not to mention the time where he gave Ian an underwater blow job. The look on Ian’s face was priceless.

So yeah, their bath dates had become a part of their routine, just like grocery shopping, babysitting Franny, and Mickey’s morning blow jobs.

He let out a frustrated sound as the second candle he stole from Debbie refused to light.

So if they had been spending months enjoying baths, why the fuck hadn’t Ian written it down? 

Mickey liked their routine. He liked that on the 13th of each month, no matter what he could expect a hot bath, some fucking bubbles, and his giant cuddly husband. Apparently, Ian didn’t enjoy their routine as much. He forgot about it after all.

* * *

Mickey heard the door slam shut and the sound of Ian’s loud footsteps on the stairs. He took a long drink from one of the beers and waited for Ian to come bursting in. Like clockwork, Ian opened the door and smiled dopily when he saw him.

“Having our bath date without me?”

Ian kicked off his shoes and began to strip down. Mickey’s eyes ran from his head to his toes lasciviously. 

“Figured you forgot,” Mickey said as he dropped his underwear. 

Ian stepped in tentatively to the bath and settled against Mickey, their usual positions reversed. Mickey smirked as Ian’s legs crunched against the bathtub to make room for all of him. It was probably better, easier in the tiny tub if Ian was the big spoon, but Mickey wanted to be tonight. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“It’s the 13th,” Ian said in a ‘duh’ voice.

“But it wasn’t on the calendar,” Mickey blurted out and immediately his face grew hot. 

Ian pushed away from him and turned around to face him, a wide smile resting there. He didn’t even have to say anything, Mickey could just see the smugness written all over his face.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey snarled.

Ian laughed and turned back around to face the front. He settled right back against Mickey and he passed him a beer despite his embarrassment from his comment. Ian took a drink and then turned to look at him again.

“You like this.”

“Fuck off.”

“Admit it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mick--”

“I’m doing this for you.”

“And the bondage.”

“What-the-fuck-ever. Drink your beer.”

Ian’s smile turned devilish and he placed his beer on the ground before grabbing Mickey by the back of the neck and bringing him in for a kiss. 

When they pulled away, Ian’s smile almost split his face.

“I like this too.” 

For a moment, Mickey wasn’t sure if he was talking about. Ian must’ve sensed his confusion, because he said, “This, our life. We’re not as exciting as we used to be, but...” He trailed off with a little shrug.

Mickey smirked and leaned in to kiss Ian softly, taking his time to open him up. Like always, he relished the fact that he was able to do this now. It was a feeling he doubted would ever get old. Pulling away, he whispered, “yeah, me too.”

Ian returned the smile and moved in again to capture his lips. Mickey already knew where this was headed because they had their routines. He knew what to expect. 

(He’d learned pretty quickly that all of their bath times together always led to sex. Most things they did led to sex, but sex and bath time had quickly become a favorite.)

But instead of feeling bored or like they’d fallen into a rut, he found himself enjoying their little habits. Written bath dates, doctor appointments, calendars, walks around their neighborhood at dusk, making meals, it was all meant to be boring, but the daily tasks had grown on him. 

Much in the same way their bath time did.

Exactly like Ian had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, please leave a comment or a kudo. Thanks again for reading! And look out for the next fic in the series.


End file.
